Eagles of the Light
by knightshade114
Summary: :ON HOLD: Axel, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli run against time to find their hobbits and save Middle Earth and all who dwell within it. They may meet old friends, new friends, and maybe even love. [Continuation of Wolves of the Dark, go read that first before reading this.]
1. Chapter 1: Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome to _Eagles of the Light_ , the second fanfiction to ****_Wolves of the Dark_** **. I Hope you like chapter 1 and don't forget to review please! Also! I am not involving any scenes that do not have the five survivors in it so if you don't see Frodo or Saruman or any of the scenes in Rohan, that is why.**

 **Also! I changed the Elvish from BOLD to** _Italics,_ **and thoughts from** _Italics_ **to** _Italics underlined,_ **so that happened.**

 **I do not own any of the LotR movies or books.**

Previously: _Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn grinned at each other in amusement from the two excited men before they all disappeared into the woods, following the uruk-hai trail._

 _"Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Voice over"**_

* * *

A band of Uruk-hai marched across the plain with two hobbits bound to the backs of two Uruk-hai.

Pippin tried to call to Merry who was unconscious with a gash on his right brow, "Merry. Merry!"

He receives no response as an Uruk-hai put up his hand and signaled a stop.

Ugluk, the Uruk-Hai who replaced Lurtz, asked, "What is it? What do you smell?"

The Uruk sniffed the air, "Man-flesh."

Pippin muttered quietly to himself, "Aragorn!"

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" Ugluk shouted as the Uruk-hai quickened their pace.

Pippin struggled to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth. He then tore it off his cloak and dropped it onto the ground. A foot stomped onto the brooch but it remained unbroken and visible on the grass.

* * *

Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and an ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened," he looked up, "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he ran off.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas looked back at Gimli and then runs after Aragorn.

Gimli paused in his steps and huffed, "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Axel chuckled as he slowed down to Gimli, "Aww, is the tiny dwarf tired?"

"Don't go there you over grown rat," Gimli growled as he ran after his companions.

The five hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Boromir, Axel, and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas would looked back to make sure that Gimli was keeping up.

Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground, "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn, "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn ran off again.

Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolld to the ground as Legolas grinned at him, "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli huffed as he followed them, Boromir laughing off to the side.

The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below, Axel had shifted into a full black wolf the size of a pony once more.

"Rohan," Boromir breathed in awe.

"Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn replied, his eyes narrowed.

Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon as Aragorn asked him, "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas replied, whipping around as his hair floated gracefully around his head.

Shade chuckled under his fur at the image of Legolas as Aragorn sighed, "Saruman."

* * *

The Uruk-hai and Orcs continued to march across the plains with their hobbit captives, with Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Axel, and Gimli hot on their pursuits.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli huffed as Axel snickered with a wolfish grin.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas sighed softly as they continued running over vast distances.

The Uruk-hai and Orcs halted at nightfall, many panting with exertion.

A Mordor Uruk-Hai growled, "We're not going no further till we've had a breather!"

"Get a fire going!" Ugluk shouted as the Orcs and Uruk-hai took their rest.

Pippin crawled over towards Merry, "Merry! Merry!"

Merry opened his eyes slowly, "I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

A group of Orcs chopped down the trees nearby for firewood and low groans and rumbles started to emerge from the forest.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin whispered as he looked around.

Merry looked towards the forest, "It's the trees."

"What?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive," Merry replied softly.

"Alive?" Pippin gasped.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move," Merry's eyes were glued to the trees.

Mauhur huffed, "I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

Snaga nodded as he tossed logs onto the fire, "Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" his eyes rested on the hobbits, "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating!" Ugluk snarled at them.

Grishnakh grinned as he licked his lips, "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… They look tasty!"

Ugluk shoved at the Orcs, "Get back, scum!"

The other Orcs were getting restless as a Mordor Orc shouted, "Carve them up!"

Snaga moved towards the hobbits with his blade drawn, "Just a mouth full."

"No!" Pippin and Merry recoiled in fright as Ugluk jumped on the Orc and cut off his head, which bounced off the hobbit's shoulders, "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

The Uruk-hai and Orcs cheered and started tearing into the fresh meat, intestines flying, taking their eyes off the hobbits for a while.

"Pippin, let's go," Merry whispered, their hands were still bound as the hobbits tried to crawl away.

Suddenly a foot came down on Merry and Pippin was turned onto his back.

Grishnakh was brandishing a blade in front of Pippin's face, "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!"

Suddenly, a spear pierced the Orc's back and mayhem ensued as Riders of Rohan burst out from their hiding places and ambushed the Orcs.

"Pippin!" Merry gestured for them to make their escape.

The hobbits tried to escape from the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet.

Suddenly Pippin turned onto his face and looked up to a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him, "ARGH!"

* * *

The five hunters were still chasing after the Uruk-hai and it was dawn.

Legolas paused and looked up, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

The five hunters gave chase to the band of Uruk-Hai but then, the trackers heard the sound of horses. Aragorn and company hid behind some boulders as a large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they pass, followed by Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Axel.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted.

At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at them.

"What business does an Elf, three men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Éomer demanded.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli huffed, stubbornly.

"We are going to die," Axel groaned to Boromir who laughed softly.

Éomer handed his staff to another rider and got off his horse as Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas, in a lightning fast move, pointed an arrow at Éomer, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

"Aww, you two care about each other," Axel cooed as Legolas fumbled with his bow.

"We do not!" both Gimli and Legolas denied before looking at each other in shock as Axel laughed.

Éomer looked at Axel in amusement and waved his hand, making the spears withdraw.

Aragorn sighed in relief, glad that due to Axel's humor, there was no attacks, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Axel who has too many titles to his name. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Hey! I do not have too many titles!" Axel huffed softly as the trackers laughed.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer sighed as he took off his helmet, "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn explained.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer muttered but everyone heard him.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Boromir asked, fear in his eyes for the young ones.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn continued.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer sighed softly, pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

Gimli gaped, "Dead?"

Éomer nodded, "I am sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief as Éomer turned and whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses moved up as Éomer continued, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer put on his helmet and got back on his horse, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he spoke to the riders, "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Axel, and Gimli looked on as the Riders rode off, then they rode towards the burning carcasses with Axel trotting along side the horses as a wolf.

Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath, "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas spoke, with his head bowed and eyes closed, _"May they find_ _peace in death."_

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled before falling to his knees, "AAARRGGHH!"

Gimli sighed roughly, "We failed them..."

Axel whined softly and nudged Gimli gently before huffing but sniffed at the belt and dagger, following the scent to some tracks near the edge of the camp; almost a tangible image in his mind of what happened.

 _ **Pippin yells as he looks up at a pair**_ _ **of thrashing hooves bearing down on**_ _ **him. He rolls over, avoiding the hooves.**_

Axel's head jolted up as he barked, getting Aragorn's attention as he walked over to Axel, _'They crawled.'_

[Axel started to follow the tracks with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir behind him, "Axel? What's happening?"

"I think he's following their tracks... The Hobbits are alive," Legolas replied.

 ** _Merry and Pippin crawl frantically away_** ** _from the battle._ **

Axel huffed softly, _'Their hands were bound.'_

 _ **Merry rubs his bonds furiously against**_ _ **the sharp edge of a weapon.**_

 _'Their bonds were cut,'_ Axel yipped softly as he held up a broken length of thick rope in his jaws.

"They ran over here. They were followed," Aragorn looked at him, astonished.

 _ **Their hands freed, the hobbits run away**_ _ **from the battle scene, dodging under**_ _ **a horse and trying to stay out of harms**_ _ **way. As they flee, Grishnákh grabs Pippin**_ _ **by his belt and clings on.**_

 ** _"The belt!" Merry shouts as_** ** _Pippin undoes his belt and Grishnákh_** ** _is left holding it._**

 ** _"Run!" Merry shouts as he grabs Pippin and runs._**

"The tracks lead away from the battle," Aragorn nodded as Axel jumped, excited as they broke into a run and then stopped into Fangorn Forest.

The five look up into a dense and dark forest as Gimli huffed, confused, "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth before spitting, "Ptui! Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn hummed as he looked around.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli shivered as Axel walked close to him, already back as a human.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas whispered as groans reverberated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe.

Boromir looked up at the trees, "The trees are speaking to each other."

Axel whispered to Gimli, "Gimli!"

"Huh?" The dwarf looked at him, axe still raised as Axel gestured to him, "Lower your axe."

Gimli lowered his axe slowly, "Oh."

Legolas stiffened as he looked to Aragorn, _"Something is out there!"_

Aragorn looked back at him, concerned, _"What do you see?"_

The elf's eyes widen as he hisses, "The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword as well as Axel and Boromir, Gimli tightened his hold on his axes, and Legolas notched an arrow to his bow.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispered and with a yell, the five swung round to attack, yet a familiar scent hit Axel's nose which made his hand drop from his sword. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected as Aragorn and Boromir dropped their swords as they became red hot in their grasp.

They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Boromir growled out.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The bright light dimmed and Axel ran forward with a shout as Legolas went to stop him but the wolf man was just out of reach. He grinned as he hugged the revealed Gandalf, all dressed in white who smiled down at the young wolf King. The four are astounded before Legolas and Gimli bowed.

"It cannot be. You fell," Aragorn gasped.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf nodded as Axel released him.

 ** _Gandalf is battling the Balrog atop_ _Dúrin's Tower_ _, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."_**

 ** _Gandalf holds up Glamdring and a flash of lightning strikes it before he plunges the sword into the Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog falls from the peak and lands, smoking, onto the icy mountainside, "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."_**

 ** _On top of the mountain, Gandalf crawls a bit and then collapses, "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time."_**

 ** _Gandalf's eye stares unblinkingly and enters an amorphous_** ** _realm of stars and galaxies, ending_** ** _in a blinding white light, "Stars wheeled _****_overhead and everyday was as long as_** ** _a life-age of the earth. But it was_** ** _not the end. I felt life in me again."_**

 ** _Gandalf_** ** _lay naked and very still, his hair_** ** _has turned white and wounds are completely_** ** _healed. He suddenly shudders with a_** ** _deep gasp and pants as life returns_** ** _to him, "_** ** _I've been sent back until my task is_** ** _done."_**

Axel snapped his fingers in front of the old wizard's face, "Gandalf!"

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," Gandalf smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli boomed with a grin.

Gandalf spoke with a twinkle in his eye, "I am Gandalf the White.

Aragorn grinned as he continued, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a grey cloak over his white robes, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly and gently patted Axel's shoulder as the wolf King whined and rubbed his ears. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas gasped softly in awe.

The horse came round to stop in front of Gandalf, "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

"Shadowfax? Lord Shadowfax? Of the Northern Plains?" Axel questioned as Shadowfax neighed in delight and rubbed his snout against the wolf's cheek, "Shadowfax! Where have you been? The High King has been looking all over for you!"

Shadowfax neighed as Axel nodded as if he understood him while the rest of their company looked on in confused amusement, "Ah, well Gandalf will take good care of you, alright? Just check in with him soon, yea?"

Axel smiled as Shadowfax nodded before turning to Gandalf, "Heh... Sorry, I needed to talk to him for a moment but... Yea, we can go now."

The four hunters and Gandalf rode across the plains to Edoras with Axel, as a wolf, by their side.


	2. Chapter 2: Rohan

**Author's Note: Just wanted ya'll to know that there won't be anymore Author Notes after this one, or at the end of chapters so... Yea, onto the chapter!**

Previously: _The four hunters and Gandalf rode across the plains to Edoras with Axel, as a wolf, by their side._

 _"Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Voice over"**_

* * *

On the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, Axel, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stopped as Edoras came into view while Gandalf spoke, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

In the Hall, Éowyn knelt before Théoden, holding his hand in hers, "My lord, your son, he is dead. My lord? Uncle?"

Théoden just sat and stared ahead, his eyes clouded and unseeing.

"Will you not go to him?" Éowyn wept, "Will you do nothing?"

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf looked back at his company before they rode on toward Edoras.

* * *

At Edoras, Éowyn was weeping at the dead Théodred's bed.

She kissed his hand as Gríma appeared at the door, "Oh, he… he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir."

He sat on the bed and put a hand on Éowyn's shoulder as he continued to speak, "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you."

Éowyn jumped back and threw off Gríma's hand with a shrewd glare, "Leave me alone, snake!"

Gríma rose from the bed and moved ever closer to Éowyn, "Oh, but you are alone! Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness. In bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, like a hutch to trammel some wild thing in."

He put a hand on her cheek and moved it down to her throat, "So fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill," Éowyn and Gríma stared at each other intently.

"Your words are poison!" Éowyn spat as she ran out of the hall.

Weeping, she looked away into the distance, a flag came off its pole and was carried by the breeze before Éowyn saw riders coming toward Edoras.

As Axel passed the entrance to Edoras, the flag floated down to land near him. Edoras was silent and somber with everyone dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in a wary silence. Axel looked up at the hall and saw a lady in white standing on the steps.

He looked around at more somber people as Gimli muttered, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

Axel looked up to the hall again but the lady had disappeared. The company climb up the stairs to the hall and was met by guards.

Gandalf saw Háma and sighed, "Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," Háma spoke clearly.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signaled for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon handed over his sword and knives, Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards, Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly, and Boromir gave up his sword with a disgruntled growl.

Axel handed over his sword with a small grin, "Be careful with that and only touch the sheath."

One of the guards snorted and touched the handle but cried out in pain as the sword hilt burned his hand through his glove.

The other guards raised their swords and pointed them at the wolf as he raised his hands, the sword clattering to the ground, "Hey! I told him to be careful! He didn't listen to me!"

One of the other guards picked up the sword again by the scabbard and wasn't burnt by it so they put down their swords.

Háma gestured to Gandalf, "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff, "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Gandalf looked at Háma innocently and the man hesitated for a second and then gestured that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink as Axel snorted at his acting and entered the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.

Gríma leaned down and whispered to Théoden, "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as he approached Théoden; Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Axel, and Gimli pull back and surveyed the hall and its hostile occupants as a group of men started to follow their steps with hostility.

"He's not welcome," Gríma whispered to Théoden.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden looked to Gríma as if for affirmation.

Gríma grinned as he walked toward Gandalf, "A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm! Gandalf raised his staff against Gríma who backed away from Gandalf while addressing the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards attacked and Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli engaged them in a fist-fight while Axel shifted into a wolf and knocked a few guards out as Gandalf continued to approach Théoden. Gamling tried to go forward but Háma holds him back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf bellowed.

Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed but Axel pounced and pinned him to the floor, his teeth inches from the man's neck as Gimli growled out, "I would stay still, if I were you."

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gangalf gestured with his hand.

Théoden laughed menacingly as Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise, Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

"Argh!"Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light forcing Théoden back against his seat.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Éowyn rushed in, seeing her uncle threatened, and she tried to go to him but was held back by Aragorn, "Wait."

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," Théoden spoke in Saruman's voice and Gandalf moved his staff sharply, making Théoden fly back against the chair again, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Théoden roared in Saruman's voice, "Rohan is mine!"

Gandalf smited Théoden as he lunged at him, "Be gone!"

Théoden was thrown back into the chair and elsewhere, Saruman flew backwards from the Palantír which he used to manipulate Théoden. He landed hard on the floor of Orthanc, bleeding from a gash in his forehead. In the hall, Théoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair as Éowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Théoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man.

Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes as Théoden looked closely at Éowyn, "I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn."

Éowyn wept with joy as Théoden turned to Gandalf, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled with a huff, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The hall was shown to be filled with light again, as everyone marveled at the rejuvenation of the king.

Théoden stood up and looked around him, "Dark have been my dreams of late," He looked down at his trembling hands.

Gandalf leaned against his staff, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword."

Háma ran up with his sword and Théoden reached for it with trembling hands before wrapping his fingers around it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In a corner, Gríma trembled and tried to escape but was pinned back down by a growling Axel. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to Gríma who was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs, Axel shifting quickly to human out of sight before appearing near Legolas.

"Argh!" Gríma backed away, beseechingly to Théoden, "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

Théoden advanced towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Gríma grovelled, "Send me not from your side."

Théoden raised his sword to kill Gríma but Aragorn held him back, "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Gríma scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd, "Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Théoden king!" Háma shouted as the crowd knelt in homage before Théoden.

Aragorn knelt as well while Gríma rode out of Edoras. As Théoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

A white flower was held up by a hand before it was released and spiraled down to land among similar flowers, in front of a tomb.

Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers, "Théoden looked at Gandalf, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf replied, gently gripping the mourning King's shoulder.

"No parent should have to bury their child, "Théoden started to weep.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. _Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou,"_ Gandalf turned to go back to the hall and left Théoden to grieve in private.

Elsewhere, Axel spotted two children on horseback near the city gates. He rushed towards the horse and quickly caught the boy who collapsed against his chest before hushing the girl softly and leading the horse into the city.

* * *

Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children were eating at a table with Axel and Éowyn was with them, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" The little girl, Freda asked softly.

"Shh..." Éowyn cooed softly as she gently pet her hair.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair as the King Théoden looked at his hand warily, "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn spoke.

Théoden sighed, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Gimli took a bite of his bread as he watched the exchange between Aragorn and Théoden, Boromir sitting next to him with some meat as Axel walked over to them with Legolas.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn growled out, frustrated.

Théoden glared down at him, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Gimli took a drink and burped as Boromir laughed and Axel sighed in disgust, Legolas chuckling at the Wolf King's reaction.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked softly with a sigh.

* * *

Háma was shouting throughout the city, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

People were moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Axel, and Gimli walked toward the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king," Boromir huffed.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn replied as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold," Gandalf sighed.

"They will hold," Aragorn nodded confidently.

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked him, "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn opened the stall gates, "Go."

Legolas jumped back as Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

Axel watched his silhouette slowly disappear, "Well... That happened..."

"What did you expect from the White Wizard?" Legolas grinned at the wolf who blushed a bit.

"Ahem... Well, I have to go... Do a thing... Bye," Axel grinned before dashing away to the amusement of one elf and the confusion of two men and a dwarf.

* * *

Axel hid behind a stone house before looking around, "Keira, are you there?"

A hand appeared on his shoulder which made him jump as someone laughed, "I'm here, what do you need?"

"I need you to take me back to the Mines of Moria," Axel replied to the shock of the Eagle Queen, "What?! You want to go back there? You're insane!"

The Wolf King huffed, "No I'm not, I just need you to take me to the tomb room where Balin died, it won't take long."

Keira rolled her eyes but nodded before clapping her hands, "Fine you suicidal wolf."

Axel grunted as he landed on the ground, looking around before snatching up the frayed and torn tome (Big Book) that Balin was writing in, "Aha!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Keira asked as Axel nodded, "Yep, now take me back?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes before transporting him back to where he was a few minutes ago, "I swear, you wouldn't be able to do anything without me."

Axel grinned, "You just found that out?"

Keira chuckled before ruffling his hair, "Nah, I've known that for a while."

"Great! Come on, you're coming with me," Axel laughed as he dragged the winged woman along with him to where his company was in the hall.

The two entered the great doors and moved towards the table where Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were.

Keira sat down next to Boromir as Axel tapped Gimli on the shoulder, the book behind his back, "Hey short stack."

Gimli growled as he turned to Axel, "Watch yerself Axel or ye might end up a rug."

The wolf just laughed and presented the book to him, "Aww and I thought you might've liked this."

"W-Where did ye get this?" the dwarf gaped as he grabbed the book with trembling hands.

"Back at the Mines," Axel shrugged.

Gimli looked up and there was a faint smile under his beard, "Thank ye lad."

"It was no trouble at all. Now, I have to go find myself and my sister some horses, excuse me," he grinned before walking away as Keira moved to get up but sat back down when Axel gave her a look that said: Stay there.

He walked out to the stables and noticed that the stable hands were having an issue with a new horse that had just come in. He rushed over and stood in front of the horse, hands stretched out as he waved the stable hands to get back before gently reaching for the horse's snout.

"Calm yourself here, it's alright," he cooed softly, gently patting its neck as it calmed down in his hands, "What is it?"

One of the stable boys came forward, "I-It's a female Clydesdale, Sir. It has no name."

"Perfect... Banethfael, that will be your name my brilliant beauty," he smiled as the horse nudged his cheek, "Good girl."

* * *

Éowyn opened a chest in which lay a sword that she unsheathed and began to practice.

She swung around and was met by Axel, who blocks her parry, "You have some skill with a blade."

With a swift move, Éowyn swung her sword and rendered Axel vulnerable, gaining the upper hand.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," Éowyn stepped back and sheathed her sword.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Axel asked as he walked over to pick up his sword.

Éowyn sighed deeply, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan," Axel sheathed his knife, "I do not think that would be your fate."

He bowed and Éowyn gazed after him as he walked away.

* * *

The people of Rohan were moving out of Edoras towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way.

At Isengard, Gríma conferred with Saruman, holding a cloth to his mouth, "Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them."

Saruman's eyebrows rose in response as he walked through the depths of Isengard and gave orders to an Orc, "Send out your warg riders."

The Orc smiled and in a pit behind him, ferocious growls were heard and shadows danced.


	3. Chapter 3: War

Previously: _The Orc smiled and in a pit behind him, ferocious growls were heard and shadows danced._

 _"Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Voice over"**_

* * *

The Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep and Gimli was on a horse, chatting with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins, "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn smiled and looked back at Axel who gestured and whispered, "It's the beards..."

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli chuckled as Éowyn laughed gaily, "Hahahaha!"

"Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" Gimli teetered as the horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

"Ooh!" Éowyn rushed forward to Gimli who was struggling to get up, "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Éowyn helped Gimli up and she laughed as she brushed him off and looked back at Axel who just smiled back.

* * *

The next day, on the journey to Helm's Deep, Éowyn is walking alongside Axel, "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel."

Axel chuckled which seemed to make Éowyn mad and she snapped, grabbing the Evenstar and wrenching it from his neck.

He growled, eyes flashing as he ripped it from her hands, "What is wrong with you? That woman who gave me this jewel is just an Elfling child!"

She seemed to see her mistake and gasped before looking down, "I-I am sorry..."

Gamling and Hamá rode to the front and Legolas watched them as they pass, Gamling frowned, "What is it? Háma?"

Their horses become restless as Háma looked around, "I'm not sure."

A warg scout appeared on a slope above and charged at them before the warg attacked Háma and killed him.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted and just as it started to turn on Gamling, Legolas ran over and killed the warg with an arrow.

He then drew his knife and killed the Orc, "Argh!"

He shouted to Aragorn, "A scout!"

Théoden shouted back, "What is it? What do you see?"

Aragorn yelled, running back to Théoden, "Wargs! We are under attack!"

Hearing the alarm, the villagers began to cry and panic as Aragorn ordered, "Get them out of here!

Théoden cried out, "All riders to the head of the column!"

Gimli tried to mount Arod, "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!"

Gimli got onto the horse with some help and Legolas gazed into the distance and saw many warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go.

Théoden looked to Éowyn, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

Éowyn shook her head, "I can fight!"

"No! You must do this... for me," Éowyn held Théoden's gaze for a moment and then turned to attend to the villagers.

Théoden turned to his men, "Follow me! Yah!"

Gimli tried to get Arod to move, "Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!"

Arod moved off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily, "That's it! Go on!"

Éowyn yelled to the villagers, "Make for the lower ground! Stick together!"

She looked back at the Rohirrim and saw Axel on Banethfael, riding next to Keira. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Axel turned to join Théoden and Éowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction. Legolas took aim at the distant target and felled a warg rider before drawing another arrow and killing another. Just as he reached for a third arrow, he saw Théoden and company approaching. He quickly ran and mounted Arod with a smooth leap and joined in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

Théoden roared as The Rohirrim and warg riders crashed head on and the battle began, "CHARGE!"

Théoden and company hacked away at the warg riders but in the midst of fighting, Gimli fell off Arod.

He turned to find a warg growling at him, "Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

Just as the warg leaped at Gimli, Legolas killed it with one shot making Gimli jump back as the warg fell, outraged, "Argh! That one counts as mine!"

As Gimli swung his axe at another warg, it died and fell onto Gimli, pinning him under, "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!"

As he tried to lift the warg off him, an Orc leansedover them both. Gimli killed him quickly, twisting his neck, and it landed on him also. Gimli sniffed at the Orc and made a face. He tried to lift both the warg and Orc off him but just then, another warg came upon him and bared its teeth, ready to strike.

Gimli's eyes widen in fear, "Ooh..!"

Boromir plucked a spear as he passed on horseback and threw it at the warg. It died, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him, "Oooh!"

Théoden stabbed at a warg rider before Axel was knocked off Banethfael and attacked by Sharku. Axel tried to kill the warg rider but Sharku blocked his attempt and grabbed Axel by the neck, while the latter was half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle, Sharku was thrown off and he ripped the Evenstar pendant from Axel's neck as he fell. Axel tried to let go of the warg but found his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself and was dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The warg ran right off the cliff and they both disappeared over the edge. The battle was winding down as the Rohirrim finished off the last few wargs and Orcs.

Keira looked around, "Axel!"

Gimli frowned along with Legolas, "Axel?"

They came near to the cliff and heard Sharku wheezing and laughing.

Aragorn had joined them and stood over the dying Orc, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's *cough* dead," Sharku laughed evilly, "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Keira looked toward the edge of the cliff and grabbed Sharku with a snarl, "You lie!"

Sharku chortled and died as Legolas looked down at Sharku's fist and found the Evenstar pendant. He took it, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Axel. Gimli came to stand beside him as Keira leaned against Boromir heavily and Aragorn sighed, depressed.

Théoden turned to his men, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas and Keira turned to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on their faces but Théoden put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Come."

He left Legolas, Keira, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli to stare down at the river as the Queen of Eagles let out a cry of despair.

* * *

The Rohan villagers were drawing close to Helm's Deep and cries of relief were heard as the refuge was within sight.

An old woman turned to Éowyn with a smile, "We're safe, my lady! Thank you!"

Éowyn embraced the woman and they walked on toward Helm's Deep, the gate was opened for the villagers. Many had already taken refuge within and were resting along the passage.

Éothain and Freda ran towards their mother, "Mama!"

The three hugged and cried with joy before Théoden and company returned from the battle with warg riders as Gamling shouted, "Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

"So few. So few of you have returned," Éowyn rushed down to meet them and looked about as Théoden dismounted, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli went up to Éowyn, "My lady..."

Éowyn looked at him, "Lord Axel, where is he?"

"He fell..." Gimli replied heavily as Éowyn was shaken and raised teary eyes to Théoden.

The latter looked down and then walked away, confirming her unasked question.

At the battlements, Théoden faced his soldiers, "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked.

"Get them into the caves, "Théoden walked down the steps and past a sewer gate, "Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

* * *

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain," Gríma grinned evilly to Saruman at Orthanc.

Saruman was pouring some dark dry substances into a vessel and Gríma was holding a lit candle in his hand, "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

As he stepped closer to the vessel, Saruman took hold of Gríma's hand and pushed the candle away from the vessel firmly, "If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall," he walked away toward the balcony.

Gríma followed Saruman, "Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."

"Tens of thousands."

"But, my lord, there is no such force," both of them came onto the balcony of the tower.

Gríma suddenly saw and heard the enormous armies laid out below in neat rows and was astounded and awed. He continued to hold the extinguished candle aloft as he gaped at the vast army below. A horn was sounded, announcing the appearance of Saruman and a loud cheer was heard from the army.

Saruman raised a hand, "A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand!"

The army cheered and roared as he continued, "This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helms Deep! Leave none alive! To war!"

The army cheered and roared even louder as Saruman sneered, "There will be no dawn for Men."

A tear flowed down Gríma's cheek and the Uruk-hai army began their march to Helm's Deep.

* * *

Merry and Pippin were travelling through the forest, carried by Treebeard as Pippin pointed, "Look! There's smoke to the south!"

Treebeard groaned, "There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days."

"Isengard?" Merry asked as the two hobbits climbed higher up onto Treebeard for a better view, "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

Pippin and Merry were now on top of Treebeard and they saw a massive army moving across the land as Pippin asked, "What is it?"

Merry gaped in understanding, "It's Saruman's army! The war has started."

* * *

[Axel was floating in the river, unconscious. A horse arrived and nudged his prone body before turning him over and nuzzling him.

Axel mumbled softly, "Banethfael…"

He grabbed hold of Banethfael's mane, pulling himself onto the horse and rode slowly to Helms Deep. On the way, he saw an enormous Uruk-hai army marching with great speed and he quickly made haste towards Helm's Deep, soon seeing the refuge.

Axel patted Banethfael on the neck with a smile, wheezing out, "Well done, Banethfael, my friend."

He rode into Helm's Deep to the amazement of all while Gimli pushed his way through the crowd.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" he hugged Axel, "Bless you, laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the king?" Axel asked as Gimli gestured to the hall.

As Axel made his way in, he ran into Keira who stood waiting, "You fucking idiot! Dolt! I wish there were more words I could use to describe how dimwitted and unintelligent you are!"

Keira slapped him before yanking him into a hug, "I could've lost you..."

Axel winced as she slapped him before hugging her back tenderly, "I'm sorry..."

"You look terrible," she chuckled as she looked over his wounds and Legolas walked over with a smile, _"You're late."_

 _"For what? Supper?"_ Axel smiled as Legolas chuckled.

To the side, Éowyn saw Axel and smiled joyously and with relief. Legolas took Axel's hand and gave him the Evenstar pendant.

Axel looked at the Evenstar and pulled Legolas into a hug, _"Thank you."_

Legolas' eyes widened as the young King pulled him into a hug before blushing and hugging him back. Éowyn looked on and smiled even as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

Axel was in the keep, conferring with Théoden, "A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied," Axel sighed as Keira worked on his wounds and Aragorn asked, "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," Axel hissed at a tender spot as Théoden shouted in surprise, "Ten thousand?!"

Axel growled out, "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Théoden walked away resolutely along the passage behind the Deeping Wall.

Théoden turned to Gamling, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

Gamling nodded and went off as Théoden stood at the gate of Helm's Deep, speaking to Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Axel, Keira, and Gimli, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli grunted as Théoden replied, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli seemed miffed and Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he followed Aragorn, Boromir, Keira, Axel, and Théoden back in as the Rohan king continued, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn ground out as Théoden drew close to Aragorn, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn implored but Théoden scoffed, "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Boromir replied confidently but Théoden turned with a sneer, "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

Theoden walked away, calling out orders, "Get the women and children into the caves."

We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –" Gamling began but Théoden cut him off, "There is no time. War is upon us!"

The Rohan Captain turned to the soldiers, "Secure the gate!"

Men rushed to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circled overhead.


	4. Chapter 4: Elves

Previously: _Men rushed to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circled overhead._

 _"Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Voice over"**_

* * *

Treebeard walked through the forest carrying Merry and Pippin before coming to a clearing and stopping, "We Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age... Ent Moot."

"What's that?" Merry asked softly.

"'Tis a gathering," Treebeard explained.

"A gathering of what?" Merry asked but he and Pippin turned round as they heard movement from the forest around them.

They saw many more Ents like Treebeard gathering as he spoke, "Beech, oak, chestnut, ash... Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

* * *

Back at Helm's Deep, the women and children were being led into the caves as soldiers shouted, "Move back! Move to the caves! Keep moving! Quickly now!"

Old men and young lads were being drafted for war. The women and children said their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons are led away by soldiers.

In the armoury, weapons were being distributed and Aragorn picked up a battered sword, looked at it and tossed it back, "Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

Gimli sighed as he looked around, "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said as the men around them fell silent and Legolas spoke to Aragorn, _"And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!"_

Aragorn sighed as Axel tested a sword, _"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras."_

Legolas glanced over at Axel who was stunned and wobbled a bit when the sword hit a wall, _"Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn paused and then walked away.

Legolas made as if to go after him but Axel put a hand on Legolas, "Let him go. Let him be."

"Hey Axel, what do you think?" Keira asked as she turned around and he could barely hold in his laughter.

She was dressed in thick, heavy armor with a helmet two sizes too big on her head with a sword at her hip as she posed.

"Y-You look great sis," Axel snorted as Keira laughed.

* * *

In the hall, Gamling faced the king, "Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory. My lord?"

Théoden looked at him, "Who am I, Gamling?"

"You are our king, sire."

"And do you trust your king?" Théoden asked as Gamling put armour onto him, "Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end."

The villagers were handed their weapons and an oversized helmet was placed on a wide-eyed boy. Another stared at the axe that he was handed with frightened eyes. Another child wearing oversized chain mail took up a huge shield.

Théoden stood inside the main hall of the keep, his back to the entrance where a bright white light was streaming through, "To whatever end… Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west. Behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this?"

Everyone was getting ready for war at the battlements and Aragorn was sitting on the steps.

He saw a young lad in armour holding a sword looking around nervously. "Give me your sword. What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless," Haleth sighed as Aragorn gave the battered sword a few swings, "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma."

He handed the sword back to Haleth and leaned close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "There is always hope."

Back at the armoury, Aragorn donned his battle gear.

His sword was handed to him as he reached for it before nodding and accepting the sword from Legolas, "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," Aragorn replied as they smiled and clapped one another on the shoulders.

Axel had joined them as they looked at Gimli who walked up to them, struggling with his chain mail, "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted.

He dropped the bundle and the chain mail landed with its length right to the floor, "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas bit back smiles as Axel laughed outright, "That looks like you're wearing a chain mail dress!"

Gimli growled, "Come here ye mutt!"

Just then, a horn sounded in the background and Legolas frowned, "That is no Orc horn."

They ran out to the battlements and the guards looked down in wonderment as Bereg spoke to another guard, "Send for the king. Open the gate!"

An army of Lothlórien Elves marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by Haldir and the Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonderment and delight as they pass.

Théoden gaped, "How is this possible?"

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Axel, and Gimli running down the steps, and smiled, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn bowed, _"Welcome, Haldir,"_ he grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace.

Initially stunned, Haldir hugged him back lightly as Aragorn pulled away, "You are most welcome!"

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder as he turned to Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Axel smiled at the elf before grabbing Legolas' arm and dragging him away to a more private part of the area, "Legolas, there's something I need to tell you... And I'm betting Keira's telling Boromir..."

"Tell me what, Axel?" Legolas asked, confusion on his face as Axel looked around.

The wolf king blushed as his furry ears flattened on his head, his tail between his legs as he cleared his throat, "You're my mate..."

Legolas blinked before a deep shade of red was painted on his face, "Care to say that again?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "You heard me the first time now just don't die..."

The elf stood in shock as he watched the young king walk away.

* * *

Men and Elves were in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep as the sounds of a marching army move closer and closer. The women and children in the caves heard the sounds overhead and were frightened. Mothers drew their children close and tried to sooth crying babies. The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armour.

With a row of Elf archers, Gimli was standing beside Legolas and Axel behind a wall, only the top of his helmet visible.

Grumbling and straining to look above the wall, Gimli huffed, "You could have picked a better spot."

Legolas smirked as Aragorn approached and stood beside them, "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas smiled as Gimli grunted, "Let's hope they last the night."

"Oh you hope everything lasts the night, Gimli," Axel rolled his eyes as Gimli glowered at him.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder as lightning flashed and it began to rain. While the Uruk-hai army continued to march at the fortress, an Uruk-hai leader stepped on a rock outcrop.

Axel looked out at the Uruk-hai leader and grimaced, "Sweet Valar... Someone do something about that face!"

"I don't think anyone can," Keira responded, scaring Axel who jumped, "Where the-... Where'd you come from?"

"I just had a chat with Boromir," Keira blushed as Axel leered at her with a grin, "Ooh? About being m-!"

Keira slapped a hand over his mouth with a hiss as Aragorn was giving commands to the Elf warriors, _"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"_

The Uruk-hai leader raised his swords and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Gimli jumped and strained to see, "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looked at Gimli with a grin, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed good-naturedly, "Hehehehe!"

The Uruk Leader cried out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears women and children in the caves huddled together in fear. Suddenly, Aldor, the old man next to Haleth, lost his grip and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck.

 _"Hold!"_ Aragorn shouted as the Uruk-hai army stopped their roaring and thumping.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bared their teeth and roared with anger and with a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrusted his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started charging.

"So it begins," Axel sighed as Aragorn shouted, "Prepare to fire!"

The Elves notched their arrows and aimed as Legolas turned to Aragorn, _"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms."_

" _Release the arrows!"_ Aragorn shouted as arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked, jumping up and down as Axel nodded.

"Fire!" Gamling shouted to the men as more arrows were released but the Uruk-hai army kept advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn shouted once more before Gimli grumbled impatiently, "Send them to me! C'mon!"

The Uruk-hai started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears as Aragorn growled, _"Ladders!"_

The Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat as the first ladders were almost reaching the walls with big nasty Uruk Berserkers on top of them.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn ordered as he unsheathed his own sword.

"Good!" Gimli laughed as close combat began as the Uruk-hai climb over the wall.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli grinned, holding up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas smirked back.

Gimli screamed, outraged, "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" he turned to a Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it fell.

Legolas fired two arrows, "Nineteen!"

"Oh come on guys, it's not a competition," Keira rolled her eyes as Axel, with a ferocious grin, took out Uruk-Hai with sword in hand and fire in the other.

* * *

The Ent Moot was still in progress as the Ents swayed a little as they continue to deliberate. Merry and Pippin were sitting a distance away when suddenly, Treebeard nodded and turned to the hobbits.

Pippin gestured, "Merry!"

"We have just agreed," Treebeard said, a long pause with his eyes closed.

Merry angled his head in query, "Yes?"

Treebeard opened his eyes, "I have told your names to the Ent moot and we have agreed – you are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good news," Pippin smiled as Merry said impatiently, "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about HIM?"

Treebeard waved a hand, "Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc."

Merry almost burst with anger, "Hasty? Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War, yes… It affects us all. But you must understand, young hobbit. It takes a loong time to say anything in ooold… Entish," Treebeard sighed as Merry and Pippin rolled their eyes in disgruntlement, "And we never say anything… unless it is worth taking a looong… time to say."

* * *

Gimli was standing on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they come up, "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

A group of Uruk-hai was advancing on the causeway toward the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks.

"Causeway!" Aragorn shouted as he directed the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column.

The Elf archers released their arrows and the Uruk-hai at the sides are shot and fall down the Causeway but the column kept advancing.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Théoden ground out but at the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were lodged in the sluice gate.

The rest opened a path and an Uruk-hai carrying a torch started to run toward the sluice gate and Aragorn spotted the Uruk-hai, _"Bring him down, Legolas!"_

Legolas shot the Uruk-hai in the shoulder but the latter kept going as Aragorn shouted desperately, _"Kill him! Kill him!"_

Legolas shot the Uruk again and it stumbled but then threw it self and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion was set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up and Aragorn was also thrown back by the force of the explosion on the ground, knocked out. Théoden looked on in shock as the Uruk-hai streamed in past the Deeping Walls.

Théoden yelled, "Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!"

Gimli and Axel saw the Uruk-hai charging in with Aragorn in their path. With a cry, they jumped down from the wall and landed on the Uruk-hai army, taking them out as they stand.

"Aragorn! Argh!" Gimli growled as he and Axel are soon overpowered.

Aragorn got up and saw Gimli and Axel falling, "Gimli! Axel!"

He yelled to the Elves behind him, _"Hurl the arrows!"_

The arrows took out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall.

"Charge!" Aragorn led the Elves in a charge toward the Uruk-hai streaming in.

He rushed to Gimli's side and picked him up as Axel stumbled to his feet. At the top of the battlements, Legolas grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows as he goes, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom.

* * *

At the Ent Moot, Treebeard faced the two Hobbits, "The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?!" Merry howled back in anger.

"This is not our war," Treebeard sighed.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?!" Merry shouted as the Ents looked at one another, taken back, "You must help, please! You must do something!"

"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home," Treebeard groaned as Merry put on his jacket.

Pippin approached him slowly, "Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

Merry looked into the distance, "The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone," he turned to Pippin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There won't be a Shire, Pippin," Merry sighed and Pippin looked after Merry as he walked away.

* * *

Gamling turned to Aragorn, "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn nodded and yelled, _"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!"_

Haldir nodded and turned back as Gimli was being carried away, kicking and struggling as he goes and protesting, "What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!"

Haldir hacked at a few Uruks as he turned toward the gate but he was suddenly stabbed in the arm. With a grimace, he killed the Uruk-hai and looked down as his wound in seeming disbelief as an Uruk-hai came up from behind him unnoticed by him but not by Axel who was fighting nearby.

"Haldir!" he screamed before shifting into a wolf, tearing his way to the startled elf and killing the Uruk-hai quickly.

 _"Thank you, my friend,"_ Haldir nodded to the wolf who nodded back as they killed their way to the gate.

Théoden drew his sword as his soldiers braced the gate, "To the gate! Draw your swords!"

Théoden and his commanders came to the gate, which was under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai were knocking down the gate and hacking through the broken wood. Théoden stabbed at an Uruk-hai and received a lance in his shoulder, blocked by his armour.

Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk until led away by Gamling, "Make way! We cannot hold much longer."

Théoden ordered, "Hold them!"

Aragorn ran up and stabbed away at the Uruk-hai through the broken gate, "How long do you need?"

Théoden looked to him, "As long as you can give me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated something, anyway, I've just been really busy. I hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Keep

Previously: _Théoden looked to him, "As long as you can give me!"_

 _"Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Voice over"**_

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli nodded as they slipped out a side exit and stood on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeked over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli growled as Aragorn glanced down, "It's a long way."

Gimli took a peek and then stepped back before mumbling, "Toss me."

Aragorn looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli replied before Aragorn nodded slowly and then turned to grab the Dwarf.

"Oh!" Gimli stayed Aragorn's hand, "Don't tell the Elf or the Wolf."

"Not a word," Aragorn grinned before he tossed Gimli to the head of the causeway and then leaped over.

Gimli made quick work of killing the Uruk-hai, "ARGH!"

On the other side of the gate, Théoden ordered his men, "Shore up the door!"

Men were bracing the gate with wood and nails while Aragorn and Gimli continued to fight off the Uruk-hai just outside with Axel and Haldir. Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements. Hundreds of Uruk-hai climbed onto super-ladders as they were pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas took aim as another super-ladder was being pulled up and shot away one of the ropes. The ladder fell back onto the Uruk-hai army.

Théoden shouted through a crack in the gate, "Gimli! Aragorn! Axel! Get out of there!"

Legolas called to them from the top of the battlements, "Aragorn! Haldir!" before he threw them a rope.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they were pulled up the wall. Haldir and Axel didn't make it in time and just then the Uruk-hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements. Axel looked around and put Haldir on his back before climbing up the side of the wall on broken pieces sticking out of the stone as he clambered onto the top of the wall.

Théoden shouted to his soldiers, "Pull everybody back! Pull them back! They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat! Retreat!"

Aragorn yelled, "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!"

They all ran toward the keep, Legolas firing two arrows into the Uruk-hai army as he went with Axel and Haldir.

* * *

Treebeard was walking through the forest, carrying Merry and Pippin who looked dejected, "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

Pippin suddenly looked up with a gleam in his eyes, "Wait! Stop! Stop!"

Treebeard came to a stop, "Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!"

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard," Treebeard groaned, confused as Pippin nodded, "Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

"Mmmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill," Treebeard nodded before changing direction.

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" Merry hissed as Pippin shook his head, "No we won't. Not this time."

Treebeard, Merry, and Pippin came to the southern edge of the forest later on as Treebeard was telling a story, "... And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they – Oh!"

He stopped as he saw the desolated landscape of tree stumps that used to be forested grounds, "Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard," Pippin said as Treebeard sighed with tears in his eyes, "They had voices of their own," his gaze turned to the treeless Isengard and its smoking caverns, "Saruman! A wizard should know better!"

He let out a ferocious roar that echoed through the forest, "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men for this treachery. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone!"

Merry and Pippin turned around as they hear rumbles from the forest.

They saw many Ents emerging and marching toward them as Merry grinned, "Yes!"

"Hoorarooom... Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents!" Treebeard roared.

* * *

Osgiliath was still under siege as Faramir and company arrived, dodging arrows and falling rocks.

"Faramir, Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we'll be overrun," Madril grimaced.

Frodo suddenly seems stricken as Sam cried out, "Mr. Frodo!"

"It's calling to him, Sam. His eye is almost on me," Frodo whined as Sam flustered, "Hold on, Mr. Frodo… You'll be alright..."

Frodo saw that Sam was speaking to him but he heard nothing, his senses were overcome.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war," Faramir grinned but Sam broke away as they were being led away, "Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!"

"Watch out!" a ranger shouted as a boulder crashed into a tower overhead and shattered it.

Suddenly, Frodo's eyes rolled up and he stared at Faramir strangely as Sam asked, "Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo replied in a faraway voice, "They're here. They've come."

Faramir looked up, "NAZGÛL!"

He grabbed the hobbits and thrust them into a corner, "Stay here. Keep out of sight," before turning To his men, "Take cover!"

* * *

Banners of the White Hand were flying from the battlements of Helm's Deep and the Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-hai.

Théoden and company were in the hall of the keep, "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragorn was carrying a table with Legolas to shore up the door of the hall, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children cried in fear as they heard the battering ram banging on the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked and there was no answer, "Is there no other way?"

Gamling hesitated before answering, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," Aragorn ordered as Théoden sighed, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

A light of determination shown in Théoden's eyes, "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn shook his head in reply as Gimli looked towards the horizon, "The sun is rising."

Aragorn looked up at a window to see faint light streaming through as he recalled Gandalf's words.

Théoden glanced down before looking up at Aragorn with a smile, "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted triumphantly before running up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden shouted as he mounted his horse and put on his helmet.

The sound of the horn rumbled through Helm's Deep as Gimli blew with gusto and Axel grinned as he looked to Legolas, "Come on! It's time for the fun to start."

Keira looked over at the two and sighed, "And how exactly are you going to ride out with them?"

"As a wolf, bird brain," Axel replied as Keira punched him in the arm, "You only get as big as a pony!"

"Ah! And that's where you're wrong, come Haldir!" Axel grinned as he dragged the confused elf towards the doors.

He breathed in deeply before shifting into the same form he had in the Mines of Moria. He was as tall as a Stallion horse with strips of green in his black fur and black fire surrounding his paws, his fur bleeding a bit into the shadows.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go.

Axel grinned before grabbing Haldir with his mouth, by the collar of his armor, and tossed him onto his back as he ran out the door. Without pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of the waiting, Uruk-hai.

In the midst of battle, Aragorn looked east and saw a white rider against the rising sun, "Gandalf."

Gandalf looked down into the valley below, "Théoden king stands alone."

Éomer came up from behind, "Not alone," he raised a hand, "Rohirrim!"

Riders moved up behind Éomer as Théoden looked to the east, "Éomer!"

"To the king!" Éomer shouted as the Rohirrim and the White Rider charge down the slope.

Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge and bore their spears down towards the riders. As the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into the Uruk-hai and engaged them in battle.

* * *

The Ents were stomping over Isengard, swinging their huge limbs, throwing and stamping on Orcs and rolling huge boulders over the ground. An Ent was pulled down with chains by some Orcs, who immediately jumped on and hacked away at his wooden limbs. Saruman rushed out onto the balcony of Orthanc and stared at the pandemonium in incredulity.

Merry and Pippin also threw stones at Orcs, their aims true as Pippin grinned, "Yes!"

"A hit. A fine hit!" Treebeard laughed as two Ents rocked a wooden structure and pushed it over into the caverns below, smashing against the rock.

Some Orcs fired flamed-tipped arrows at an Ent, setting him on fire as Saruman continued to look about from his balcony, helpless.

Some Ents were now breaking away at a dam as Treebeard shouted, "Break the dam! Release the river!"

The dam was soon broken and Saruman looked up to see the river rushing down the slope towards Isengard, washing away Orcs and wooden structures in its path.

"Pippin, hold on!" Merry shouted as the hobbits tightened their hold on top of Treebeard.

"Hold on, little hobbits!" Treebeard braced himself against the flood.

As the water rushed over Isengard, an Ent rushed in and thrust his burning body into the water. The water rushed into the caverns, washing away the bridges, mechanisms and structures within.

* * *

Frodo walked slowly away from the safe corner as Gondorian Rangers were still running about, defending their stations.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?!" Sam shouted as Frodo walked up some stairs and stood on a bridge.

A Nazgûl on a Fell beast emerged in front of him and Frodo stared at the Nazgûl fixated, feeling the call of the Ring, he held it up. Faramir watches the unfolding tableau from below as Frodo moved to put the Ring on his finger and the Nazgûl flew closer and closer, Sam ran up and knocked Frodo over. Faramir released an arrow and shot the Fell Beast as Frodo and Sam rolled down the stairs.

As they came to a stop at the bottom, Frodo held Sam in a death grip, yelled, and pointed Sting at his throat, his eyes livid with madness and anger that someone would try to take the Ring away, "Aaarrgghh!"

Sam looked at him with tears running down his face, "It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

The madness soon faded and recognition returned to Frodo's eyes as he realized what he nearly did and was overcome. Stumbling backward, he collapsed against a wall and Sting fell to the ground with a clang.

Sam got up slowly as Frodo said slowly and with despair, "I can't do this, Sam."

Sam sighed, getting up slowly, "I know. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are," he stood and leaned against a wall, looking out into the distance, "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?

 ** _Images of the riders winning the battle against the Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep as Théoden shouted in triumph, Victory! We have victory!" he raised his sword with a victorious cry. The women and children welcomed the men as they return. Éowyn ran up to Axel after he shifted back and embraced him, crying tears of relief. Isengard was flooded and Merry and Pippin looked on from their perch on Treebeard. On the balcony, Saruman stumbled back into his chamber._**

Sam continued, "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

Frodo looked up at Sam and asked weakly, "What are we holding on to, Sam?"

"There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for," Sam replied, confidently and standing in a corner, even Gollum seemed moved.

Faramir walked over and came to kneel in front of Frodo, "I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins."

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit," Madril warned as Faramir snapped, "Then it is forfeit. Release them."

Sam shook the ranger's hand from his shoulder and Frodo looked up at Faramir with gladness.

* * *

Over in the realm of Rohan, Gandalf, Théoden, and company rode to the top of a slope, looking towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance as Gandalf sighed, "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Axel looked over at the wizard with a smile, "Do you doubt their strength?"

"Of course not, I fear for their safety," Gandalf replied gravely but Axel rolled his eyes as he flicked the wizard in the forehead, "Have faith Gandalf, they will be fine."

Axel, Gandalf, Keira, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Théoden rode back to the grand city, ready for a night of rest. Once there, they went back to the rooms they had been given but Legolas stopped Axel as he was brushing Banethfael, his beautiful Clydesdale.

"Axel?" Legolas called out as he approached the wolfish man.

"Yes?" Axel replied with a small smile, placing the brush down as he gently patted the huge horse's neck.

"What you said yesterday-" Legolas began but Axel cut him off as he began to walk away, "Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Why should I not? You said that I was your mate. What did you mean?" Legolas frowned as he quickly reached out and grabbed Axel by the arm, stopping him.

Axel sighed as he turned back to the elf, "I meant just what I said. The Valar chose you to be my One. I have been looking for you since the Royals chose me to go to that Meeting in Rivendell."

Legolas gaped at him, "That long? You have been looking for me for that long? How did you know?"

"Remember when you almost fell from the trail on Carahdras?" Axel asked and the elf nodded as the wolf King continued, "It was after I pulled you to the mountainside. I knew from the moment my hand touched your shoulder."

"And you waited this long to tell me... Why?" Legolas asked softly, gently pulling Axel closer to him.

Axel tried to pull away but he couldn't resist his mate, "Because I didn't know if you would die. I needed to know if you wanted to be with me... I need to know if you do and if you would accept Iriadelle as your child."

Legolas sighed as he pulled Axel close to his chest, hugging him, "Oh Axel, I want to be by your side. I have since you saved my life and, of course, I would accept Iriadelle. I would treat her as my own, like a daughter."

"You would? You mean it?" Axel asked not wanting to have too much hope but he couldn't help the small amount of hope that trailed into his words.

"I do," Legolas smiled and Axel hugged him back, a wide grin on his face as he burrowed his face into the elf's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam were walking through the woods, away from Osgiliath as Sam spoke up, "I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales."

Frodo looked at him, amused, "What?"

Sam shrugged as he continued speaking, "I wonder if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.' And they'll say 'yes, that's one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad.' 'Yes, my boy, the most famous of hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'"

Frodo smiled back at him, "Huh, you left out one of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam."

Frodo turned to look at Sam, "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam."

"Now Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious," Sam frowned as Frodo smiled, "So was I."

He turned to walk on as Sam grinned, dreamily, "Samwise the Brave," he gave his backpack a heave and followed Frodo.

Gollum was crouching a short distance away as Frodo shouted to him, "Sméagol!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "We're not gonna wait for you. Come on!"

Sméagol whimpered to himself, "Master... Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us."

Gollum growled out, "Master broke his promise."

"Don't ask Sméagol. Poor, poor Sméagol," Sméagol frowned as Gollum snapped, "Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksy, false. We ought to wring his filthy little neck."

He twisted the branch of a tree, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both. And then we take the precious and we be the master."

Sméagol scuttled and hid behind a tree, "The fat hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching."

"Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses. And make HIM crawl," Gollum grinned as Sméagol bit on his finger and nodded eagerly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kill them both," Gollum growled darkly.

"Yes! No no!" Sméagol whined, frightened as he backed away against a tree, "It's too risky, it's too risky."

He looked in the direction of the hobbits as Sam shouted, "Where's he gone? Hey Gollum, where are you?"

Frodo furrowed his brow as he looked around, "Sméagol?"

Gollum spoke softly and sinisterly, "We could let HER do it."

Sméagol straightened a bit and nodded, "Yes. She could do it."

"Yes, precious she could. And then we takes it once they're dead," Gollum grinned as Sméagol spoke weakly, "Once they're dead…"

"Shh…" Gollum hissed as he popped out from hiding in front of the hobbits and Sméagol smiled, "Come on, hobbits. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way."

He turned to walk on, with Frodo and Sam following behind as Gollum grinned, "Follow me."

Sam and Frodo look over the forest and Ephel Dúath and saw the desolation of Mordor. To the left was the glowing Eye of Sauron atop Barad-dûr, and to the right was the fiery Mount Doom. Three Fell Beasts circled the dark skies as lightning flashed and the three continued their journey.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so surprisingly, that's the end of the second movie! And thus, that's the end of Eagles of the Light unfortunately but that's my fault since I left out parts from where Sam and Frodo are (Because I'm stupid). Anyway, see you guys next time in _Horses of Shadow_! Bye~**


End file.
